cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickdonia
Nickdonia http://web.archive.org/web/20050403062127/http://www.millerhats.com/productimages/150.jpg Capital Bowler Leader Nick the Vegetarian Founded January 29, 2006 Population 2500+ Alliance Orange Defense Network (ODN) Currency Pound Resources Rubber and Pigs Introduction Nickdonia is a well-respected and reputable older nation located upon the Western shores of southern New Zealand. Established on January the 29th of the year 2006, Nickdonia entered the arena of international politics and intrigue on the 28th of February that same year, when, with long-time ally Anduhwesta, the nation enlisted with the Orange Defense Network (ODN) during the height of the Citrus War. Though constituted primarily of artists, absinthe-drinkers, hedonists—not to mentioned the well-dressed—the citizens and leadership of Nickdonia nonetheless take the defense of the ODN with a seriousness not usually imparted to other matters. The current leader is President Nick, the vegetarian. Military History Though pacifistic by nature, Nickdonia has been involved—both with the support and chagrin of its citizens—several armed conflicts. It should be noted, though, that every one of these conflicts was to defend the ODN from outside aggressors. The Great Citrus War Much to the relief of Nickdonia's citizenry the nation has taken part in a scant few military endeavors. The first and only military endeavors were the defense of the nation after a devastating three-pronged attack by three memeber-states (Bakunin's Dream, HELLFIRE, and Mangeto) of the New Pacific Order. Though Nickdonian troops were driven back to the gates of Bowler, they held out against wave after wave of NPO troops, suffering nigh 9:1 casaulties. Luckily, due to the great wit and charm of Nickdonia's leaders Mangeto relented in his attacks. Soon after, all three wars expired leaving Nickdonia, shaken, but still up, to rebuild. The War Against the BF1942 Rogues After the nuking of ODN member Mathistan, it was clear to the entire alliance that the rogues of the BF1942 posed a serious threat. While the citizens of Nickdonia felt great sympathy with their comrades now living in a radioactive wasteland, their resolve was not quite ready for another war. That is, until the nuking of Pope Hope and Cybercide. Immediately following these heinous crimes, Nickdonia declared war on two nations identified as aiding in the nuking, Shadowrelm and PR of pooner. These nations were wholly unprepared by an assault by the combined forces of Nickdonia and Pope Hope, and consequently soon fell into anarchy. In the case of Shadowrelm, several Huxley-class cruise missiles were fired upon the nation, wreaking absolute havoc with their explosives and tidings of opening the Doors of Perception. The Wilde Brigade consisting of 900 troops dressed in the full livery of Nickdonia—velvet jacket, cravat, bowler hats, and deep purple breeches—and armed with the latest in weaponry—and with hair gloriously flowing in the wind—landed upon the beaches, and took the capital facing little resistance. After woefully defeating Shadowrelm, Nickdonia's armed forces moved on to the nation of PR of pooner. Over the course of a three-day siege, Nickdonia launched eight Huxley-class missiles into the capital of PR devastating the army of PR. Then came the attack, the Kafka Armored Division charged through, supported by the Herbert Brigade and—though suffering heavy causulties—eliminated the opposition. Post-War With Nickdonia's declaration of peace to all nations it had been in hostile action with, much of the armed forces have returned to haunting the cafes and living a life rife with absurdity and impulsiveness. Currently, the military is strong enough to defend Nickdonia's borders and no more. The main infantry compliment is about 800, divided into several brigades. Economy Nickdonia's principal economic activities are the service industry and artisan goods in the cities and pig farming and rubber harvesting in the bucolic regions. After the war, Nickdonia's economy suffered tremendously with daily income in the area of a paltry 5,000 pounds prior to expenses and 2,500 after expenses. Presently, though, Nickdonia has recovered and now brings in daily income in the range of 24,000 pounds post expenses. Expenditure The majority of Nickdonia's income goes into new technologies and improving the already marvelous infrastructure. In the New Zealand area Nickdonia is renowned for its excellent, universal, healthcare system. Citizens from various nations surrounding Nickdonia are known to flock to its hospitals for superb treatment that is not accessible at home. Culture The burning heart of Nickdonia's cultural scene is undoubtedly the capital city of Bowler. The cafe to citizen ratio exceeds 3:1 with poetry readings, discourse, and drinking the business of the day. Category:Nations Category:Member of Orange Defense Network